


from Miranda or Five Times Andy Listened to Miranda About Her Clothing Choices and One Time She Didn't

by groove_bunker



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, this is such a stupid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The texts are strange, but Miranda's never been the most normal of bosses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from Miranda or Five Times Andy Listened to Miranda About Her Clothing Choices and One Time She Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had this idea this morning and it's been bugging me all day.

_One_

From: Miranda

Wear flats today.

Andy’s sure she’s dreaming because since when has Miranda wanted her to wear flats to the office? But she does, slipping on an old and worn pair of boots over skinny jeans, which is a lot more casual than she’d usually go for work, but it’s a godsend when Miranda drags her out to Central Park for an impromptu shoot. Emily, who was obviously not prepared by Miranda for this change of plans, is wearing four inch heels, which invariably get stuck in the soft ground. When she almost goes toppling face first into a puddle, Miranda allows herself a quick, quiet chuckle, well within Andy’s earshot.

Andy’s not sure what’s going on but she decides she likes it.

_Two_

From: Miranda

Wear something warm to work.

Once is strange enough, but twice? She has half a mind to text Emily and ask if Miranda’s sending her these texts, but in the end she doesn’t. She just pulls her favourite (and only cashmere) sweater out of the closet and shoves her old Northwestern hoodie in her purse. When she gets to work, she finds Emily shivering behind the desk; the heating is broken apparently. The redhead looks horrified when she pulls the hoodie over her head, but when Miranda throws her bag and coat at Andy, she just nods, almost imperceptibly.

It takes Emily until lunch to finally crack and go to the Closet to borrow another sweater.

_Three_

From: Miranda

Bring swimwear to work today

This is possibly bordering on sexual harassment but Andy is starting to like the fact that she’s the only one getting these texts. She has to drop by the Closet on her way to work though; it’s not like she ever really gets the chance to go swimming any more. She selects something simple; a classic black one piece. At 3:30, the twins appear and it’s suddenly obvious why Andy has bought swimwear. Still, it’s fun, getting back into the pool and actually, Miranda’s kids are pretty cool. One of them recognises the swimsuit from a spread a few months ago, and comments that it ‘actually looks quite good’ on Andy.

Like mother, like daughter then.

_Four_

From: Miranda

Wear something formal.

It’s almost 5 o’clock when a man rushes up to her desk, saying that he has an appointment booked with Andrea Sachs. Emily is gobsmacked when Miranda calls through from the office, telling Andy to ‘go with him for goodness sake’. The appointment takes place in the diner down the street because Andy’s both hungry and terrified of Miranda breathing down her neck. The guy is from the New York Times; they have an opening and apparently, she’d been recommended by her boss. He practically forces her to sign the contract, there and then and she walks back to the office in a trance.

When she goes in to thank Miranda, the older woman actually smiles at her.

_Five_

From: Miranda

Wear something nice.

Nice? Miranda hates the word nice. Out of all the texts, this is the vaguest, which would stand to reason because it’ll be the last one. She starts at the Times on Monday. She selects all Chanel, wondering if that’s nice enough for the Dragon Lady. But Miranda makes no comment all day, and leaves before Andy even gets the chance to ask why. She accepts Nigel’s offer of a drink while she waits for the Book, which is done much more quickly than usual. When she gets to the townhouse, she creeps in as usual, leaving the dry cleaning in the closet and the Book on the side table. It’s oddly quiet; she realises it must be the twin’s weekend at their father’s. Before she can sneak back out, she hears Miranda calling her through to the back of the house. She finds her now ex-boss standing in the kitchen, in front of a table set for two.

“Would you have dinner with me?”

When Miranda kisses her cheek at the end of what Andy supposes is their first date, she finally comments.

“Chanel is…nice on you.”

Well. That’s something.

_Six_

From: Miranda

Wear something white.

She is entirely ridiculous.

But she’s Andy’s, and that’s all Andy cares about. She’s going to be disappointed though; Andy’s gown is the palest of pinks, designed especially for her by a friend. She adjusts the veil, for the thousandth time, wondering who invented such a ridiculously uncomfortable accessory. A man, probably. Then the door opens and her father is walking her down the aisle. Miranda almost purses her lips at the dress, before her face breaks into the softest smile. There will be words, later, but for now, it doesn’t matter.

It’s time, though, for Miranda to learn that Andy won’t always listen to her, even when it comes to clothes.


End file.
